


A Jedi's promise

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Emperor Armitage Hux, Jedi Ben Solo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: A short one shot. Jedi Ben Solo is pressured into an arranged marriage with Emperror Hux to save the galaxy. Of course Ben is terrible at doing what he is told to do...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	A Jedi's promise

“This has to be illegal. There must be laws preventing this. I won’t do it.” Ben Solo Master Jedi (in training) roared across the dinner table. Several fruits and plates floated up from the table as the young man expressed his distress.

Leia turned her head disapprovingly at her wilful son but said nothing as she broke a bread roll in half and buttered it. She had told him of the council’s request a few hours ago and Ben was still processing. The rest of the family ate uneasily, picking at their food and wishing they were elsewhere, safe from Ben’s awful temper.

“You’d have me break my vows, for some ridiculous political alliance.” He said digging his knife into his meat. “I’ve never even heard of this planet let alone this Emperor. Is he really that important?” He said taking a piece of the pink bloody meat into his mouth.

His father sat silently by his side, letting everyone else dictate Kylo’s life.

“Master Ben- I think you will find that Emperor Hux is the current ruler of The First Order, his father having seized control over the remains of the former Empire…” C-3PO said interrupting the conversation to bring them all drinks and teach them all about the First Order.

As usual he gave Ben a glass of blue milk, forgetting he was of drinking age. Ben glared at the robot who had been babysitting him unnecessarily for most of his life. He didn’t need a lesson on Arkanis, he wanted to rant or better still get out of this sudden ridiculous engagement.

“..One of the many strange things about the Empire is that they reject the use of standard, using their own archaic languages and measures…” C-3PO said still rambling. “They even forbid the use of recording devices and holos which is peculiar...”

Leia clears her throat.

Ben glares at her. “Don’t tell me it will unite the galaxy.” He says pointing his fork at her. “It’s messed up that the senate even suggested this. I’m not a prince and even if I was I shouldn’t be traded like some jewel. The Empire of Arkanis shouldn’t have to do this to end some ridiculous trade embargo.” Ben stabbed a potato. “Why can’t they just sign a peace treaty?” He argues.

His mother sighs. “The council have done a lot for our people and to support the Alliance. I am aware this was not the path you would have chosen but you only need to meet him. The council can’t force you to marry him if you truly object.” She says thankfully not reminding him that they are on the verge of another war.

“Fine sell me off. I’m only your only child.” Ben conceded tired of the argument which had started since his mother had brought up the idea of a wedding. Silverware rattled as he slammed his hands on the table. Without excusing himself he got up and stormed off to his room cursing the existence of Emperor Hux as he went.

******

It is Han who finds Ben’s note hours later when he goes to check on his wayward son. The elegant curve of Ben’s handwriting stark contrast to his son’s empty bedroom and missing ship.

Han and Leia blame each other for his loss, Han blaming Leia for pressuring their son too much and Leia blaming Han for teaching Ben too many of his old smuggling tricks.

******

Ben flees in the ship he and his father had been rebuilding together and heads to the one place he is certain no one will be looking for him. Arkanis.

******

Kylo blinks awake slowly, his mouth dry and his head fuzzy. His mind swirls with fragments of dreams and old memories. He still finds it difficult to sleep, his past, Ben’s troubles a lingering presence in his mind. That fight from long ago clinging to his dreams like a shadow.

A pale hand comes up to cup his face bringing him back into the present, as the early morning light brushes against the bedsheets.

“We should get up love. My attendants will be coming to wake me shortly.” Hux says reluctantly, aware that there will be trouble should his knight be found in his bed.

Kylo leans into Hux’s kiss, his head feeling a little better.

His mother would be scandalised if she could see him now, lying in the bed of his enemy. With the man Ben had tried to run from.

Kylo had thought himself so clever at the time, changing his name, hiding his face and becoming the knight of the man he was meant to wed. Emperor Hux had never seen Ben before, let alone a badly lit holo.

Arkanis was just as old fashioned and traditional as C-3PO had described.

It had been his safe haven.

Everything had been so simple. So perfect. 

As a knight Kylo was free to be himself in ways Jedi Ben never was. His helmet and uniform concealed him nicely. He was allowed to fight and swear without people looking at him with concerned eyes. On Arkanis no one worried he was too passionate, too emotional, like his grandfather Vader.

Of course it was only a matter of time before he fell for the handsome Emperor Hux.

And somehow Emperor Hux managed to fall for his loyal knight.

Kylo liked to think it was destiny that had brought them together. He was sure father would love the irony.

“I was not myself, until I met you.” Kylo says wrapping his arms around Hux and kissing him deeply, enjoying the moment before they had to get up.

Eventually he knows he will have to tell Hux the truth and face his parents again. There will hopefully be a big wedding. But for now Kylo has everything he could wish for.


End file.
